


But You Look Like Heaven, and I Feel Like Hell

by memelessness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe-Role Reversal, Angel!Crowley(Corviel), Demon!Aziraphale(Ziraphon), Ineffable Husbands(Good Omens), Other, Reverse Omens, Roleswap AU, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: Sometimes nightmares are overwhelming, and for a demon, they seem worth forgetting.





	But You Look Like Heaven, and I Feel Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Please support all our works on [Our Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CorvielZiraphon)

Ziraphon didn’t mean to fall. Well, he  _ did _ mean to fall at first. He did stand at the edge of heaven, looking down at the seemingly bottomless eternity before him. He didn’t want to go through with the great plan, and questioned it at every opportunity. But as he looked down, he felt the heavy, dreadful, and instant regret. This wasn’t right. 

As he tried desperately to step away, he could feel the force behind him, pushing him forward until he lost his footing.

He screamed for what felt like forever, wings quickly burning away as he reached upward for someone,  _ anyone,  _ to grab onto him. The tears that leaked from his eyes began to burn like a cattle prod pressed against his cheeks, and then… they just stopped. 

He could still feel the crying, still feel the tightening of his throat as the screaming turned it raw and the shaking of his entire body… but most of all, he knew that his entire world had been collapsing around him.

The demon’s eyes snapped open, breathing absolutely erratic. He attempted to reach a hand toward his chest, body refusing to move. He was practically paralyzed as the memory kept replaying in his mind. Plummeting. Burning. Crashing. He had fallen 6000 years ago, all because he was the clumsiest angel to ever exist. 

He choked on the thought, managing to grip a hand to the bedsheets and clench his jaw. He could feel the quiet whines that escaped him, but he couldn’t hear anything.

Then something moved behind him, forcing his mouth shut as all the silent noises ceased. He needed to move. He needed to move now. 

But when he felt something touch him, all he could do was scream. 

Corviel retreated his hand, watching in horror as the demon continued their hideous screeching. What was he supposed to do? Try again? Wait it out?

“Aziraphon, please!” He panicked, suddenly shouting back.

It took another minute before the screaming finally stopped, resulting in a shaking form upon the bed. The angel reached out slowly, quickly retreating his hand once more. He didn’t want  _ that _ to happen again. Instead he sat up, turning on a lamp as soft music continued to fill the air.

The demon still hadn’t moved at this point.

“Are you alright?” Corviel spoke softly, careful as he scooted closer. All he received was a quiet grunt (which at least meant they could hear him) “I’m going to touch you, okay?” He waited for confirmation before running a gentle hand up the side of their face, long fingers carding through blonde curls.

Corviel had known about the nightmares, though the demon would never talk about them, he’d just never seen it get this bad.

After what seemed like forever, Ziraphon was finally able to move. He initially tried to curl in on himself, wanting to wait for the world to collapse on him all over again, but instead he turned around to face the other.

He wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face into their waist and curling his legs into theirs. He didn’t want any of him not touching Corviel, just desperate enough for the pain to stop.

The angel shushed them quietly, running a careful hand against their back, “It’s okay, Dear. I’m here.” He spoke once more, maintaining a soothing tone as they shook against his body.

“Angel, I… I’m sorry.” Ziraphon spoke hoarsely, burying his face further into soft pajama bottoms as his fingers pulled at their top.

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Corviel hummed, moving some stray hairs away from their face. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” The angel decided to change the topic, smoothing out the mass of frizz.

Ziraphon let out a low chuckle, pulling himself closer, “You’re… too good to me.” He muttered under his breath, white knuckles beginning to loosen. 

“I  _ am _ an Angel.” He spoke enthusiastically with a slight wiggle, not meaning any harm.

But it was a sentence that cut deep, because the demon used to be just as ethereal as Corviel. He let out a slow sigh, rolling onto his back and resting his head upon the other’s lap. He didn’t mean to give them such a pained look, but through all his exhaustion he wasn’t able to maintain his facade.

Corviel didn’t initially understand the sudden rush of pain passing through his demon, and then an expression of absolute dread crossing his features. That was possibly the absolute worst thing to say! How could he let himself say that? Out loud? Effortlessly?!

“It’s fine.” Ziraphon spoke in a restrained tone, shutting his brown and blue eyes as he leaned into fingers that held his hair so fondly.

“I…” The angel tried to stammer an apology, not wanting the start off an impending wave of silence with… well  _ that. _

“I love you.” The demon spoke softly, eyes half-lidded as he ran his fingers over a well-covered leg. 

Corviel clung to their platinum hair, noticing a few red curls that had well faded in color. “I love you too, Dear.” He watched the demon fondly, doing whatever he could to reassure them, “I think I always have.” 

Ziraphon smiled weakly to his lover, reaching out to hold their empty hand. He knew he wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to enjoy this quiet, peaceful, little moment he had to share with his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but I needed it off my WIP list


End file.
